Magmin (5e Race)
Magmin An entrancing song was playing that night, in the tavern, with the sounds I heard being unlike any instrument I had heard before. A large crowd had gathered around a table, to which I had to push through to see the source of it all. A short man with odd anatomy, vibrant colors, and a single eye, appeared to be singing. Yet, despite that, there were no words to be heard, just noise. When he had finished his symphony, as the tavern-goers tried to give some charity to the man, his little form just bowed and hopped off the table, saying something along the lines of "the world wills me to perform, so I do." -''Davus Chei, elven bartender, meeting one of the many melodian bards in the world'' Performers of the Realm The natural melodies of the world-crickets chirping, songbirds singing-seem to many to just be instincts of creatures without sentience by happenstance causing beauty in the world. However, the melodians are a race that are attuned to the songs of the realms, hearing and understanding its fickle and captivating nature. As well as the sounds of the realm communicating to them, their heads are shaped so that all sound is absorbed to them, letting them pick up on the finest intricacies of music. Noisemakers and Mutelings Melodians of all kinds hear the wills of the rhythm of the realms they reside in, however the two distinct kinds of melodians perceive the wills in seperate ways. The most common kind to see, known as noisemaker melodians, desire to spread their tunes to all corners of reality, having endless songs in their hearts that they wish to bring upon the world. The less common race of melodians, known as the muteling melodians, seek to protect the order of sound in the world. Most muteling melodians see chaotic music as being a waste of effort, and potentially even vile or disgusting. While all melodians do not bolster an impressive size, the noisemaker melodians have smaller horns, both their horns and flesh colored bright oranges, golds, greens, and reds. On the other end of the spectrum, muteling melodians have horns that are large and imposing, their horns being an ash-grey with their skin being dark blue, black, white, and crimson. Annual Grand Festival The rhythms of the realm do not inform melodians of the activities of others who listen to it, but annually it chooses to call all melodians for one of their greatest social gatherings, known as a Grand Festival. This gathering, though not required for a melodian to attend, is when most melodians exchange tales of their travels, play the songs they've devised for their kin, and prepare themselves for another year of life. The festival lasts for about a week or two, and though it is intended to only allow melodians, if a non-melodian is allowed to attend the festival, it is seen as a great honor. Magmin Names Melodian names tend towards being two syllables long, constructed from noises and sounds that can be sung. Male Melodian Names: '''Budskit, Dorei, Larei, Note, Rerei '''Female Melodian Names: '''Budska, Fala, Lala, Reila, Tari Magmin Traits Your magmin character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Magmins live in short bursts, becoming mature at the young age of 5, and tend to die before their late twenties, however a few have been known to live to be in their fifties. ''Alignment.'' Magmins enjoy the feel of fire and burning things, but do not have a distinct enjoyment of suffering or pain from it, making them typically more chaotic alignments, though not necessarily evil. ''Size.'' Magmins are small in stature, at about 2 feet tall, and weigh only a few pounds, due to being mostly rock and flame. Your size is Small. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. ''Darkvision.'' Thanks to your elemental nature, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of red. ''Volcanic Resistance.'' You have resistance to fire damage. ''Blazing Touch.'' Your body is constantly ablaze, setting fire to creatures. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 fire damage, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. ''Ignited Illumination.'' You learn the light cantrip. While knowing this cantrip from this trait and no other sources, you can only cast it on yourself. ''Burst.'' As a reaction to being hit with a melee attack, you can cause your wound to explode into blazing embers. The creature that attacked you must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d6 fire damage on a failed saving throw, or half on a success. The DC for this saving throw is equal to '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier. This damage increases by 1d6 at 5th, 11th, and 17th levels. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Ignan. Category:Races